


[星狗]_第8車_下_

by Wheebyul24



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheebyul24/pseuds/Wheebyul24
Summary: 上篇劇情在老福特喔





	[星狗]_第8車_下_

星伊一把抱起了輝人往浴室前進，懷裡的小人雙腳一踢一踢，輝人表示我本來只是想開個玩笑啊…為什麼會變成這樣…星伊說幾句話就答應了，丁輝人你真沒出息。

「歐尼不不不！！我自己洗就好~歐尼！！！」

星伊直接把輝人放到自己幫她放好水的浴缸裏，墜落導致水花四濺，白襯衫透露出黑色的曼妙和令人噴血的肉色，濕透的襯衣勾畫出輝人的線條。

若隱若現的鎖骨、凹凸有致的山丘、沒有一絲墜肉的腰。

「真美。」

熾熱的目光炯炯，輝人也只好認命了。

星伊一直看著，雙手也摸著滑嫩的大腿，偶爾偏移軌道去內側一兩下。

輝人被看的有點害羞，身體被摸軟，又因濕答答的衣服覺得不舒服，聲音糯糯地叫星伊幫自己解開鈕扣，然後把她的手放到自己身上。

「好。」

星伊答應了卻玩了起來，像小朋友一樣把鈕扣解一半，卡住卻又沒有完全鬆開，一會後，星伊一解開，一排鈕扣瞬間解開，像開啟珍貴寶物一樣。

「搭答達躂。」

搞了那麼久，輝人泡在水裏卻像被火燒的熱，身體不滿的輕微的扭動，這一扭簡直扭到心裏面了，星伊看著容仙歐尼和黑金送的禮物，嗯…送得好。

手在黑色山丘上活動，也低頭與呼吸漸漸變得急促的人接吻。

一鬆開輝人還是大口的吸著氣，突然感覺束縛沒了，取之而來的是挑逗，星伊輕輕掃過凸起，敏感的輝人感受著星伊這些愛的小把戲。

「嗯。呃…歐尼~」

星伊聽到以後又送上唇，手捏弄著小點，溫柔的揉捏配合著幾下輕拉，輝人整個人抖了幾下。

「嗚…昂…」

輝人又直接拉起那雙手一直往下，經過平順的肚子，到恥骨，再劃過叢林，星伊順著闖進蕾絲。

星伊微笑，看到這些誠實的主動，感覺驚喜也很高興，最重要的是誘惑又可愛。

星伊左手穿過輝人脖子下方，讓她的頭墊著手臂，然後捧著小巧按摩；右手則是找到濕潤的小豆，輕柔的按壓，節奏時快時慢。

輝人幅度不大的搖動，某幾下重感令輝人欲仙欲死。

還沒到正戲輝人先迎來個開序。

星伊擠了沐浴露，在輝人身上亂抹一番，舒緩著她的身體也給時間輝人回神。

星伊拿起蓬蓬頭，先沖走身上表面的，然後惡趣味地放到輝人身下，水流不斷衝擊著她。

「啊啊啊啊！不要！歐尼！哼~拿走~」  
「再求求我❤️」  
「嗚…嗯哼~求求你~歐尼~」

幾秒後星伊才壞笑著移開，並用毛巾抱著輝人抱到閨房。

* * *

微黃又不強的光照到兩個深夜不眠的人，兩人玉白相照，星伊一隻手指勾起不停進出，待略微擴充後，再換成兩隻，身下人呻吟不斷。

星伊的動作突然變慢，俯身舔了舔鎖骨和脖子，吻著輝人，這次輝人記得呼吸了。

星伊靠近輝人的耳朵，溫熱的氣息在耳邊搔擾著，  
「輝人吶，你自己來。」

輝人感到危機感，馬上搖頭，可是還是被星伊一個翻身，自己下一秒就被放置、跨坐在女友腰上。

本來臉上就帶著紅焉，這時很不知所措加羞恥更是導致輝人快要爆炸一般。

「來。」

星伊躺好以後伸出兩隻手指，放到肚子上，輝人看著越感羞赧，但是慾望讓輝人移動起來。

星伊另一隻手扶著輝人的腰，協助她，輝人漸漸降低身子。

「嗯…哈啊啊啊…」

輝人先慢慢啟動，星伊看著輝人的狀態，有著一層霧氣的雙眼很迷惑、咬著下唇卻擋不住勾人心弦之音、腰肢不斷擺動吞吐修長。

明明只是看著的星伊卻喘息加重，不但因為看著輝人迷人的身姿而心動，也因為輝人的手放到了星伊身上搓揉，紅梅在掌心長大。

「哈…輝妮」  
「嗯~哼…歐尼…啊~」

星伊在輝人體內曲起手指，並在每次降落的時候向上頂一下，有時候也找到某個地方，稍微用力按壓。

輝人被磨的麻，力量也漸漸用不上，向前趴到星伊身上。

「輝吶，累了？」「昂~累…」

星伊抬高美臀，重新奪回主導權衝擊輝人。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！呃。。喔…」  
「哼…嗯…嗷！」  
「歐尼~嗚~啊。」

* * *

星伊抽出滿是晶瑩剔透的銀絲的手指，拍拍小人的背，真是辛苦了，星伊含著輝人的下唇，等那人反應過來。

「歐尼…嗯…」  
「嗯，歐尼也愛你，睡吧。」

抓住輝人擺出“L”的手，然後小心的把她放到隔壁的位子上，抱緊她，直到入眠。

* * *

陽光照射，兩人一睡睡到大中午，輝人是當然廢體力了，攻也很累，因為這個小攻太喜歡搞東西了，不但東西，南北都搞的那種類型。

能說是自作自受嗎？

醒來以後感覺手腕很痛，可是還是緊緊的抱住她的天使。

「歐尼…」，星伊馬上低頭，「腰好酸…」  
「我幫你按一下，今天5點還要去練習。」  
「嗯…歐尼上面一點。嗯？歐尼的手受傷了嗎？」  
「沒事，一會帶護腕就好。」

* * *

「唉一股，不要這樣了歐尼，前幾天才弄傷手腕不是嗎？」

惠真看著這個傻姐姐實在無奈，辛苦輝妮了，惠真心痛的看向十年好友。

「二~二~」

“你是真的二。”惠真心想。

* * *

謝謝大家在上篇留下支持，  
這篇寫著寫著就突破以往的字數了  
感謝大家！！！


End file.
